A múlt titkai
by MargieM
Summary: Ez egy crossover. Izgalmas. Többet nem mondhatok, inkább olvasd el!
1. Bevezető

**Egy crossover? Itt? Magyarul? A válasz igen! És ez nem is akármilyen sztori, mivel nem én írtam. Illetve igen, de csak félig. Minden második fejezetet a tehetséges Emma83 ír, övé minden párosszámú fejezet.**

A déli nap forró sugarai szinte égették Teresa Lisbon vállát, ahogy kiszállt a terepjárójából. Hallotta maga mögött csapat panaszos sóhajait, tudta, őket is a forróság vágta így mellbe. Utálta ezt, ha egy holttestet az államhatár közvetlen közelében találtak, hiszen akkor automatikusan övék lett az ügy. Lisbon szerette a munkáját, de nem ennyire. A végigfutatta tekintetét a közelben munkálkodó embereken, valahol itt kellett lennie a sheriffnek, aki másra sem várt, minthogy átvegyék tőlük a helyszínt, és visszamehessen tyúktolvajokat fogdosni.

Ahogy Lisbon meglátta a sheriffet, rögtön megindult felé. A férfi meglepettnek tűnt, de Lisbont cseppet sem érdekelte a dolog.

- Jó napot, Teresa Lisbon vagyok azt a CBI-tól.

- Magukra már nincs szükségünk, így is elegen vagyunk.

Lisbon meglepetten húzta fel a szemöldökét. Alig három órát vezetett, hogy a helyieknek ne kelljen magukat igazi nyomozással megerőltetni, és most ilyen könnyen le akarják koptatni? Nem, itt valami nincs rendben.

- Ne haragudjon meg…

- Hudson.

- Hudson sheriff, de maguk hívtak ide minket, én és a csapatom órákat vezettünk, hogy segítsünk a nyomozásban. Megmondaná, hogy mitől gondolta meg magát?

A sheriff hátrapillantott a mögötte munkálkodó emberekre, majd visszanézett Lisbonra. Szemei szép lassan visszatértek a nő arcához, miután megcsodálták testi adottságait, majd végül megszólalt.

- Itt vannak a szövetségiek.

Lisbonnak sírni támadt kedve. Órákat vezet, hogy eljusson a sivatag egyik legeldugottabb sarkába, ahol egy helyi sheriff a melleit bámulja, és mindezt azért, hogy újabb hosszú órákat vezessen haza, hallgatva Jane megjegyzéseit az ügyre, a sheriff viselkedésére, és még isten tudja mire, és végül otthon, Sacramentoban, egy nagykupac nyomtatványt kelljen kitöltenie?

Szerencsére hű csapata, most is mellette állt, mint mindig.

- Hogy érti, hogy itt vannak a szövetségiek?

- Úgy ahogy mondom. Éppen kiértünk ide, betelefonáltam Lucynek, hogy hívja magukat, és mikor letettem a telefont, már itt is voltak. Ugye Andy?

Andy, a sheriff helyettes, bőszen bólogatott főnöke mellett.

Lisbon egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Nem volt túl sok indoka, hogy küzdjön az ügyért, az ilyenekkel amúgy is csak a baj van. De mégis, valamiért sértette, hogy a sheriff kevésbé tartja szakképzettnek, illetékesnek, mint az FBI-os bohócokat. Végül döntött. Abból nem sok baja lehet, ha megnézni a maradványokat. És az igazság, amit még magának se vallott be, az az volt, hogy szeret beszólni az FBI-osoknak.

- Jól van sheriff, - hallotta meg a saját hangját – de ha már eljöttünk ide, készítenénk egy pár fotót a jelentésünkbe, hiszen akár miénk az ügy, akár nem, azt meg kell írni.

Mielőtt a sheriff visszatarthatta volna, felemelte a kordont, és átlépett alatta. Magabiztosan sétált a kisebb csoport bűnügyi technikus felé, tudta, hogy azok irigyek lesznek. Végülis, ő mehet haza hamarabb egy légkondicionált autóval.

Ahogy közelebb ért a tetemhez, hallotta az öltönyös ügynök hangját, ahogy az az egyik technikussal beszélt.

- Várj, csak elküldöm az államiakat, így is sokan vagyunk már…

_Elküldi őket? Alighanem ez az új kifejezés a levakarásra_ – gondolta Lisbon.

- Jó napot! Csak azért jött- Booth?

- Szolgálatára! – fordult meg a férfi. Ahogy a férfi meglátta Lisbont, nagyon megdöbbent – Lisbon? Teresa Lisbon?

A nem kevésbé meglepett nő bólogatni kezdett.

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – Grace szinte egyszerre szólalt meg a csontváz mellett guggoló nővel

De Lisbon és Booth nem zavartatták magukat.

- Meg sem ölelsz? – incselkedett Lisbon

Booth a kérdés hallatán megvonta a vállát, majd megölelte Lisbont. Mindketten nevetni kezdtek. A korábban a csontvázzal elfoglalt nő felállt, és Booth mellé lépett. Ekkor a férfi realizálta, hogy még be sem mutatta őket egymásnak.

- Öhm... Teresa, ő itt Bones.

A Bonesnak nevezett nő arcán nem lehetett különösebb érzelmeket észrevenni, mindössze szemöldökét húzta furcsán össze.

- Dr. Temperance Brennan vagyok.

- Bones antropológus. Ő a legjobb!

Lisbonnak ismerősen csengett a nő neve, biztos találkozott már vele valamelyik napilapban. Érezte, hogy neki is elő kéne rukkolnia valamivel, de az ő csapatában nemhogy senki nem volt világhírű, még csak doktorijuk sem volt. Bár, igaz, ami igaz, ők négyen voltak.

- Ők itt az én csapatom! Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby és Patrick Jane.

Pont, mint egy szépen megkoreografált színdarabban, mindenki előrelépett a saját neve hallatára. Ez persze csak és kizárólag a véletlen műve lehetett, hiszen sem a csapat, sem pedig Lisbon nem pocsékolta volna arra az értékes idejét, hogy ehhez hasonló színpadias mozdulatokat tanuljon be. Bár azt meg kell hagyni, hogy így még egységesebbnek, még profibbnak tűntek.

- Booth, beszélhetnék veled négyszemközt?

- Amit csak a hölgy szíve kíván!

Ahogy félrehúzódtak, még látták, ahogy a csapat, főleg Jane, próbál az antropológussal ismerkedni. Láthatóan kevés sikerrel.

- Booth, te mit keresel itt? Úgy értem ebben az ügyben semmi sincs, ami az FBI-ra tartozna. Vagy csak a csontok miatt vagy itt? Hogy elég ügye legyen neki? – biccentett Temperance felé

- Nem. Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy másfél kilométerre arra – mutatott hátra – Nevadában, is találtunk csontokat.

Lisbon kinyitotta a száját. Majd visszacsukta.

- Határozottan FBI-ügy. – mondta végül, még mindig kissé meglepetten – Honnan tudtad meg?

- Ott voltunk Bonesszal, és halottuk a sheriff rádióját. Mivel ott úgysem tudtuk semmit csinálni, így átjöttünk, hátha közös ügyről van szó.

- És arról van szó?

- Nem biztos, de valószínű.

- Én akkor most menjek vissza a csapatommal Sacramentoba?

- Nem muszáj… Végülis, régen láttuk egymást. Megkérem Bonest, hogy csak holnap jelentse ki határozottan, hogy azonos a tettes. Akkor maradhatsz addig, este meg megiszunk valamit. Jó?

Lisbon bólintott.

- De akkor itt kell maradnotok munkát színlelni.

- Akkor itt maradunk, munkát színlelni. – biccentett újra a nő

- Így ismertelek Teresa!

- Megyek, megmondom nekik a szomorú hírt.

Booth nem követte a nőt, inkább messziről figyelte. Odalépett a csapathoz. Nem látta, hogy beszél-e, hiszen neki háttal állt, de mondania kellett valamit, hiszen mind elszomorodtak. Látszott rajtuk, hogy azt remélték, aznap már otthon aludhatnak. Egyedül az ázsiai figura fogadta jól a hírt, ő nem tűnt csalódottnak.

Nézte volna tovább a beszélgetést, de Temperance mellé lépett.

- Mást már nem tudok itt csinálni. Szerintem menjünk vissza a városba. Még ma elküldhetem szövetmintákat az intézetbe, Zacknek*.

- Rendben Bones.

- Teresa? – Lisbon megfordult – Ti ugye nem mentek ma vissza Sacramentoba?

- Nem, miért is mennénk?

Booth megvonta a vállát.

- Láttam mát egy-két furcsa nyomozót… Van egy jó kis motel a közelben… Megmutassam?

- Tényleg nagylelkű vagy, de ha elmondod, merre van, magunk is odatalálunk.

- Ugyan már! Szívesen elkísérünk, hiszen mi is oda megyünk vissza. Illetve én igen, Bones pedig feladja a csontokat postán…

Lisbon nem kérdezett rá, és volt egy olyan érzése, jól tette, hogy hallgatott.

- Rendben.

Így hát a csapat megint autóba szállt, most Nevada felé vették az irányt. Brennan, ahogy korábban is mondta, kiszállt a helyi postánál. Booth, és a csapat továbbindult az apró város másik végében lévő motel felé.

- Nem túl nagy motel, de tiszta. Arról viszont előre szólok, hogy nincs kétágyas szobájuk, csak egyágyasak, franciaágyasak, meg háromágyasak.

Lisbon bólintott. Sok helyen találkozott már hasonló felosztással, habár soha nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi értelme van az ilyen felosztásnak.

Odabent Lisbon gyorsan szerzett három szobakulcsot.

- Az enyém a kettes, Grace-é a hármas, a fiúké pedig a nyolcas.

Lisbon kiosztotta a kulcsokat, a csapat elindult a szobák felé. A fiúk szinte versenyt futottak a jobb ágyakért. Grace ugyan nem sietett annyira, annak ellenére, hogy ő már a helyszínen megjegyezte, hogy ki kell mennie.

Lisbon csendben figyelte a csapatot, észre sem vette, ahogy Booth mellé lépett.

- Én tényleg akartalak hívni… - kezdte a férfi

- Ne is mondd tovább! Tudom, hogy régen volt, és ha hívsz, az sem változtatott volna semmit a dolgon.

- Te hányasban alszol?

- A kettesben. – nézett a nő a kezében lévő kulcscsomóra

- Átmehetek este? Bones nem hinném, hogy örülne, ha átjönnél.

- Persze… Ti együtt…?

A férfi bólintott.

- Ő a barátnőm. Már egy ideje.

Lisbon megdöbbent arckifejezését látva másra terelte a témát.

- Szerzek tequilát is!

Lisbon bólintott, majd ő is elindult a szobája felé.

Másnap reggel mikor Teresa Lisbon felébredt, már javában sütött a nap. Tudta, hogy késésben van, így gyorsan felöltözött és elindult. Még este kapott egy SMS-t Gracetől, hogy a csapat másnap reggel az út túloldalán lévő bisztróban fog reggelizni, és ugyan késében volt, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy még ott lesznek.

Kilépett az épület hátsó oldalán végigfutó függőfolyosóra._ Furcsa_, gondolta, _hogy a számozást az emeleten kezdik, és nem a földszinten._ De többet nem is törődött a dologgal. Lement a régi betonlépcsőn, és sietve megkerülte az épületet. Rögtön meglátta a bisztrót, sőt, az óriási ablaktáblákon át a csapatot is rögtön észrevette.

Átment az úton, nem kellett egy pillanatot sem várnia, annyira nem volt forgalom, majd belépett az épületbe.

Rögtön meghallotta Booth hangját.

- Teresa! Ezt meg kell kóstolnod! Ez a világ legjobb szalonnás-rántottája!

Lisbon megvonta a vállát, és leült a férfivel szemben. Az vágott egy darabot a szalonnából, a villára szúrta, majd csinos kis tojáskupacot épített mellé. Megemelte a villát és…!

Igen! Teresa Lisbon megette! Bár a hangsúly inkább azon van, hogy egy férfi etette. Egy férfi, a csapata orra előtt. Ez a közvetlenség közte, és a számára ismeretlen férfi közt még Cho-t is annyira meglepte, hogy azt az arcáról is le lehetett olvasni.

- Ez tényleg isteni!

- Kérsz még?

- Nem, azt hiszem én is ezt fogom rendelni.

A csapat, és Brennan is, még meglepetten figyelte őket, de egy szót sem szóltak. Miután Lisbon is rendelt, az ügyre terelődött a szó. Lisbon megkérdezte, hogy mire haladt a washingtoni nyomelemző csapat a szövetmintákkal.

- Angela azt mondta, hogy ha most felhívom őket, már mindent tudni fognak, amit tudni lehet.

Brennan gyorsan elővett egy laptopot a hátizsákjából, és beütött pár parancsot.

- Mindjárt indul a videohívás. – jelentette be pillanatokkal később, szinte ünnepélyesen

És nem is hazudott, egy pár másodperccel később Angela mosolygó arca jelent meg a képernyőn.

- Édesem! Látom, nem vagytok egyedül.

- Nem. Ő itt Lisbon nyomozó, a többiek pedig a munkatársai.

- Mind? A szőke is?

Brennan bólintott.

- Mi miért nem mehetünk soha veletek ilyen helyekre? – egy pillanatra szünetet tartott, láthatóan az előtte lévő papírok közt matatott – Hodgins azt mondja, megvannak a talajminták eredményei, de minden teljesen normális. Zack pedig azonosított kettőt a három áldozat közül. Az adataikat átküldtem. Mindkét nő kaliforniai, Los Angeles környékéről tűntek el, az egyes hat, a hármas négy és fél éve.

- Köszönöm Angela! Majd még hívlak.

- Várj! A szőke tény- Angela nem volt elég gyors, a vonal megszakadt

Egy pillanatig mindannyian csendben voltak, majd Lisbon szólalt meg.

- Ha tehát az áldozatok kaliforniaiak voltak, akkor valószínűleg az azonosítás megnehezítése miatt vitte a testeket Nevadába. Ha ugyanaz a tettes, az idő során óvatlanabb lett, hiszen a határ innenső oldalán hagyta a testet.

- És ez azt is jelenti, hogy továbbra is együtt fogunk nyomozni.

Mindenki bólintott, kivéve Jane-t. Ő csak az ablakon bámult kifelé.

**Most mindenki biztasson minket! Igen! Ti! Kommentekkel!**

***Elvileg Zack itt már nem szerepel, de most tegyünk úgy, mintha még szerepelne ;) Ő egy nagyon kedves és szerethető karakter, minden kisebb, de inkább nagyobb hibája ellenére.**


	2. A dolgok bonyolódnak

_Szóval ez az én fejezetem. Csak olvassátok, élvezzétek és tartsatok velünk továbbra is!_

A reggeli befejezése után felkeresték a seriff irodáját, hogy hivatalosan is átvegyék az ügyet. Az épületbe lépve maga Hudson seriff fogadta őket.

„Szóval mindannyian maradnak?" Vetette oda Booth-nak.

„Igen, közösen végezzük a nyomozást." Magyarázta a férfi Lisbon-ra pillantva.

„Ebben az esetben van ott egy iroda, ahova berendezkedhetnek." Mutatott a seriff egy velük szemben lévő ajtóra.

Lisbon és az FBI ügynök egyszerre szólaltak meg.

„Köszönjük!"

„Akkor hozom is a cuccokat." Javasolta Grace.

„Mi pedig segítünk." Nézett Rigsby Cho-ra, majd mindhárman elindultak a kijárat felé.

Lisbon bólintott, majd Booth-al együtt beléptek az irodába, miközben Jane és Brennan némán követték őket.

A helyiség nem volt túl nagy, de bele volt zsúfolva négy íróasztal a hozzájuk tartozó székekkel, plusz egy szekrény, meg néhány kellék állt a hátsó falnál.

„Nincs kanapé." Jane szavai hallatára Lisbon megrázta a fejét, Booth és Brennan pedig értetlenül néztek egymásra.

„Újabb csontokat találtak." Jelent meg az ajtóban hirtelen a seriff.

„Máris indulunk." Intett Lisbon, majd az éppen belépő Grace-hez és a fiúkhoz fordult. „Grace, Rigsby! Ti maradjatok itt! A többiekkel a tetthelyre megyünk."

A két ügynök bólintott, majd csendben nézték, ahogy a többiek sietve elhagyták az irodát.

A helyszínre érve Lisbon és Cho elindultak kihallgatni azt a turistacsoportot, akik megtalálták a tetemeket, Booth-ék pedig a csontokhoz mentek.

Brennan kivett a táskájából egy gumikesztyűt és felhúzta, majd rögtön nekilátott a maradványok vizsgálatának. Booth és Jane mellette álltak, némán figyelve, ahogy a nő minden egyes csontot alaposan körbeforgat.

„Bones? Ugye így szólítja a társát?" Szegezte Jane a kérdést Booth-nak.

„Igen, miért?"

A szőke tanácsadó csak húzott egyet a vállán.

„Nem illik így szólítani egy hölgyet."

„Ez csak egy kedves becenév, és Bones amúgy sem sértődik meg érte. Ugye Bones?" Nézett Booth egyenesen a nőre.

De Brennan nem a feltett kérdésre válaszolt.

„Találtam valamit." Mutatott az egyik csontra. „Mintha hasonló mintát láttam volna az egyik tegnapi áldozat maradványain is."

Booth közelebb hajolt, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a nő miről beszélt. Ő nem látott semmi furcsát, de hát ő nem is volt antropológus.

„Mindhárom áldozaton láttál ilyet?"

„Az egyiken biztosan, a másik kettőt alaposabban meg kell vizsgálnom, majd csak akkor tudom megmondani." Bones szeme hirtelen felcsillant. „Talán ezt a tettes hagyta a csontokon."

„Találtatok valamit?" Lépett oda Lisbon Cho-val a nyomában.

„Bones szerint néhány csonton furcsa lenyomat látható." Közölte Booth. „És ti?"

„Semmi különöset nem mondtak a turisták." A nő lapozgatni kezdett a noteszében. „Bár az elég érdekes, hogy másfél kilométer a távolság a tetthelyek között, pont ugyanúgy, mint a tegnapi áldozatoknál."

„Akkor ez egy sorozatgyilkos lesz." Jegyezte meg Jane.

Lisbon értetlenül pillantott fel a jegyzeteiből.

„Ez elég elhamarkodott következtetés."

„Majd meglátod, hogy igazam van." Mosolygott magabiztosan a tanácsadó.

Miután végeztek a tetthelyen, visszatértek a motelba, ahonnan Lisbon felhívta Grace-t és Rigsby-t, és megbeszélték, hogy fél óra múlva találkoznak a bisztróban.

Jane egy frissítő zuhany, és egy új öltöny után elindult Lisbon szobája felé, hogy együtt menjenek le a többiekhez. De ahogy egyre közelebb ért, hirtelen észrevette a nőt és Booth ügynököt a szoba előtt beszélgetni. Gyorsan behúzódott egy, a folyosót díszítő növény mögé, ahonnan figyelte őket, és hallotta minden egyes szavukat.

„Dr. Brennan nem jön?" Nézett kíváncsian Lisbon a férfire.

„Épp a csontokat vizsgálja a szobánkban. Azt mondta, hogy később csatlakozik." Felelte Booth, majd elismerően végignézett az előtte álló ügynökön. „Ugyanolyan csinos vagy, mint régen. De a hajad így sokkal jobban áll."

Lassan kisimított egy hajtincset a nő arcából, majd elmosolyodott.

„Jó volt tegnap este beszélgetni néhány pohár tequila mellett. Eszembe juttatta a régi szép időket."

„Nekem is." Viszonozta Lisbon a mosolyt.

Pár pillanatig csendben álltak ott, majd Booth megfogta a nő kezét.

„Gyere! A többiek már biztosan várnak."

Miután eltűntek a folyosóról, Jane előlépett a növény mögül. Tegnap este véletlenül látta, hogy az FBI ügynök bement Lisbon szobájába egy üveg tequilával a kezében. Reggel mégis azt gondolta, hogy talán csak álom volt az egész. Viszont most a saját fülével hallotta, hogy mégsem. Sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan ő is elindult a bisztró felé. Néhány perc múlva, mikor éppen leült Rigsby mellé, Brennan viharzott be az épületbe.

„Igazam volt, a tettes nyomott hagyott a csontokon." Kiáltotta, és minden egyes szempár rászegeződött.

**Az ilyen fejezet a legjobb! Csak szépen várom, hogy megkapjam, feltöltöm, és már kész is! Ez ám a jó élet! Köszönöm, Emma! A következő megint az enyém lesz, szóval össze kell kapnom magam. Addigis, mindketten reméljük, hogy tetszik a sztori :)**


	3. Vissza a napfényes Kaliforniába!

**Az új fejezet alkalmából szavazást tartanék! Mondjátok el kommentekben, hogy miért olvassátok a sztorit! Kit mi érdekel? Engem az, hogy titeket mi!**

- Nyomot? Milyen nyomot? – Booth hangja kíváncsi volt

Azonban mielőtt a nő válaszolhatott volna, Lisbon szakította félbe.

- Nem lehetne ezt valami privátabb helyen megbeszélni? – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd mikor meglátta a koros felszolgálónő tekintetét, folytatta – Úgy értem, ez egy gyönyörű étterem, és... és nem kéne elvennünk a többi betérő vendég étvágyát...

Ennek okán a csontokról többet csak egy félórával később, az őrsre visszatérve tudtak meg. A csapat és Booth már majdnem elfelejtette a csontokat, azonban az antropológusok, pont mint az elefántok, nem felejtenek. Ahogy beléptek az őrsön nekik fenntartott kis szobába, Brennan rögtön a tárgyra tért.

- Nézzétek az alkarcsontokat!

Mindenki közelebb lépett, bár egyikük sem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy pontosan melyik csonton kéne pontosan mit látniuk. Végül Booth, aki már megszokta azt, hogy mindent ő kérdez meg, tette fel a kérdést.

- Most mit kéne látnunk? – a férfi csak remélni tudta, hogy Brennan azt is meg fogja mutatni, hogy hol kéne látniuk

- Nézzétek az ujjamnál!

És rábökött az egyik hosszúkás, vékony csontra. A többiek érdeklődve közelebb hajoltak, Grace csinos kobakja hozzá is koccant Rigsby csinosnak nem éppen nevezhető kobakjához, de még így sem láttak semmit. Végül Jane világosította fel Brennant.

- Mi nem látunk semmit.

A nő elhúzta a száját.

- Mindkét csont belső oldalán nyomok vannak. Olyan, mintha egy pengét szúrtak volna a két csont közé. Ha az áldozatok még éltek, amikor ez történt, szörnyen fájdalmas lehetett. Ráadásul, mindkét oldalon egyforma sérüléseket találtam.

- Egy igazi szadistával van dolgunk.

A többiek csak bólogattak Rigsby kijelentése hallatán. Brennan nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy kijavítsa, a múltban már megtanulta, hogy nincs is értelme ilyesmivel próbálkozni.

- De mi értelme ide – mutatott saját alkarjára Booth – beszúrni valamit?

- Ha az áldozatok még éltek, amikor ez történt, akkor ez lehetett egy extrém módja az egyhelyben tartásuknak. – a teremben kivétel nélkül mindenki felszisszent. Akárhogy próbálták, nem tudtak másra gondolni, minthogy milyen szörnyű érzés lehetett

- És ha már halottak voltak? – tette fel félve a kérdést Grace

- Ha már halottak voltak, akkor nem kellett őket a mozgásban korlátozni... Ellenben lehetséges, hogy ez valamiféle rituálé része volt, akár életükben, akár haláluk után.

A nő egy pár másodpercig gondolkodott, arckifejezése egészen olyan volt, mintha agyában egy adatbázist futtatna végig, majd ismét megszólalt.

- Nagyon sok halál után elvégzendő rituálét ismerek, - mondanom sem kell, hogy ezen már senki sem döbbent meg – de egyikhez sem kell átszúrni az alkart. Főleg nem az olyanokhoz, amiket a helyi őslakosok ismernek.

Egy pillanatig mindenki csendben emésztette a halottakat, majd végül Booth kezdett beszélni.

- És akkor most hogyan tovább?

- Nem tudom. Te vagy a nyomozó. Én annál többet nem tudok tenni, minthogy elküldöm Zacknek a maradványokat. Neked pedig meg kéne ismerned az áldozatok hátterét, nem igaz?

- De.

- Hát akkor megkérhetnénk Lisbon nyomozót, hogy vezessen minket körbe Sacramentoban... Az óta a Los Angeles-i ügy óta nem is jártam Kaliforniában.

Booth bólintott, majd megfordult, és Lisbonra nézett.

- Teresa, megtennéd, hogy segítesz nekünk?

Lisbon kissé meg volt lepődve a megkérdezés módszerén, de arra már jó ideje rájött, hogy Brennan egy nem hétköznapi ember nem hétköznapi szokásokkal, így csak megvonta a vállát.

- Természetesen Booth.

A csapaton mintha halvány megkönnyebbülés látszott volna, nem Boothnak örültek ennyire, hanem annak, hogy hazamehetnek. Annak ellenére, hogy szellemileg és fizikailag edzett nyomozók voltak, a sivatagi klíma megviselte őket. Grace az igazat megvallva egész éjszaka nem tudott aludni, olyan meleg volt. Azt pedig nem tehette meg, hogy hidegvízzel fellocsolja az ágyát, pedig ez egy jól bevált módszer volt számára a meleg enyhítésére. Izzadtsággal nem volt olyan hatékony a módszer, sajnos. De már szinte látta is maga előtt az ágyát, az ő saját ágyát, amivel azt csinál, amit csak akar, és ettől a rémes éjszaka emléke is kezdett elhalványulni.

Aztán Grace-nek eszébe jutott az út. Ez megint csak lelombozta, de próbált arra gondolni, ez a kisebbik rossz.

De térjünk vissza az ügyre! Ahogy azt megbeszélték, Brennan fel is adta a maradványokat a Zacknek nevezett asszisztensnek, D. C.-be. A nap többi része pedig a Sacramentoba tartó úttal telt.

Lisbon vezette az egyik autót, Cho a másikat, Brennan és Booth pedig teljesen külön autóval jöttek. Először a központhoz hajtottak, ott a csapat nagyobb része kiszállt. Majd, Lisbon felajánlotta Boothnak, hogy segít valamiféle szállást keresni. Segített is.

Tehát két autó továbbhajtott. Lisbon szerencsére jól ismerte a várost, így húsz perccel később meg is álltak a kiszemelt hely előtt.

Booth nagyon hálás volt, tudta milyen nehéz szállást találni olyankor, amikor egyik városból a másikba teszik át a székhelyüket, nyomozás közben. Legtöbbször egy helyi taxist szokott megkérdezni, ám azok nem mindig megbízhatóak. Így Lisbon kis idegenvezetése több szempontból is kincset ért. Ahogy szereztek egy kulcsot, és Brennan elindult a szoba felé, Booth még félrevonta Lisbont egy pillanatra.

- Teresa, kérdezhetek valamit?

Lisbon bólintott.

- Ki ez a Jane? Azt már látom, hogy nem zsaru.

- Konzultáns.

- Akkor sem tetszik nekem. Egyáltalán, miben konzultál?

- Nem fog tetszeni.

- Állok elébe!

- Ő egy... mentalista.

- Egy mentalista? Psych-os vagy Médiumos fajta?

- Nem tudom. Inkább Psych-os, de jobb, mint Shawn. Sokkal jobb.

- Higgy nekem, nem éri meg ilyenekkel kezdeni.

- Tudom.

Egy pillanatig csak álltak.

- Azt hiszem, most megyek. Reggel visszataláltok a központba, vagy jöjjek ide értetek?

- A GPS mindent megold. Szia.

- Szia.

Lisbon hangja szinte csak suttogás volt, ahogy a férfi távolodó sziluettjét bámulta. Végül megvonta a vállát és elindult vissza a kocsijához. Ahogy beült a kormánykerék mögé egy pillanatig csak bámulta magát a napellenzőbe épített apró tükörben.

- Nem kéne azon bánkódnod, ami a múltban történt, Teresa.

A nő hangja mindössze suttogás volt. Egy pillanatig még csendben meredt maga elé, majd megrázta a fejét. Keze a gyújtáskapcsolónál matatott, és a motor pár pillanattal később felbőgött. Lisbon kihajtott a kis parkolóból, és elindult hazafelé.

**Fent már elmondtam egyszer, de itt is megteszem. Ti miért olvassátok a sztorit? Válaszokat kommentekben várok!**


	4. És becsületet rút gyanú aláz

_Végre elkészültem a következő rám eső fejezettel. Jó szórakozást!_

Másnap délelőtt a szőke tanácsadó a kanapén fekvés helyett elmés trükkökkel szórakoztatta Brennant, de nem sok sikerrel, mert a nő folyton mindenféle racionális magyarázattal próbálta megcáfolni a látottakat. Így a játék nem volt olyan szórakoztató Jane számára, és szemei Lisbon irodája felé tévedtek, amint az antropológus Grace-el kezdett beszélgetni. A helyiség ajtaja nyitva volt, és a férfi látta, hogy Lisbon az íróasztalánál ült, vele szemben pedig az FBI ügynök foglalt helyet. Mindketten aktákat tartottak a kezükben, elmélyülten tanulmányozták őket, de közben többször felpillantottak, és váltottak néhány szót. Jane-t hatalmába kerítette a kíváncsiság, hogy miről beszélhetnek, mert abban biztos volt, hogy nem csak a közös ügy volt a téma. Néhány perc múlva a két ügynök kilépett az irodából, de ahelyett, hogy a férfi válaszokat kapott volna a kérdéseire, kíváncsiságát csak még jobban fokozták a Lisbon száját elhagyó szavak.

„Srácok! Mivel mindjárt ebédidő, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy elmehetnénk abba a néhány saroknyira lévő étterembe." Nézett végig a csapaton, majd Booth-ra pillantott, aztán vissza a többiekre. „De előtte Booth ügynökkel elintézünk valamit, és majd ott találkozunk."

„Rendben főnök." Hallatszott Grace válasza, a fiúk csak némán bólogattak mellette.

Booth közelebb hajolt Brennan-hez, és suttogott valamit a fülébe, majd Lisbon-nal együtt elhagyta a helyiséget.

„Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tetszeni fog az étterem. Nemrég Jane hívta meg oda a csapatot egy sikeres ügy után." Magyarázta a vörös hajú ügynök Brennan-nek, majd a kanapé felé fordult. „Hol van Jane?"

A tanácsadó a lépcsőn sietett lefelé, nehogy szem elől tévessze Lisbont és az FBI-ost. Látta, ahogy beültek a nő kocsijába és elindultak. Jane is az autójába pattant, majd tisztes távolságból, de nem feltűnően követni kezdte őket. Nem kellett sok idő, hogy rájöjjön, hová tartanak, és mikor megálltak a nő háza előtt, be is igazolódott a sejtése. Figyelte, ahogy Lisbon kiszállt a kocsiból, és kinyitotta az ajtót, majd a Booth-al a nyomában belépett rajta.

Furcsa szorítást érzett a mellkasában, amint a fejében összeállt egy kép arról, hogy mi is fog történni. Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd kissé dühösen megszorította a kormányt és továbbhajtott. Így azt már nem láthatta, hogy alig néhány perc múlva Lisbon-ék pár szál gyertyával a kezükben kiléptek a lépcsőházból, majd beszálltak az autóba, és a temető felé vették az irányt.

„Valóban kellemes kis hely." Szólalt meg Brennan, miután helyet foglaltak az asztalnál.

Még így Jane nélkül is elmentek az étterembe, hisz Van Pelt-ék azt az utasítást kapták a főnöktől, hogy ott várják meg őket, és így is tettek.

„Hová tűnhetett Jane?" Gondolkodott hangosan a vörös hajú ügynök.

„Tudod, hogy mindig ezt csinálja. Az egyik percben még ott van, aztán fél perc, és csak a hűlt helyét látod." Vigyorgott Rigsby, és még egyszer átnézte az étlapot, nehogy valamit kihagyjon rendelésnél.

Grace megrázta a fejét.

„De most nagyon furcsán viselkedik."

„Ő mindig furcsán viselkedik." Jegyezte meg Cho.

„Mióta együtt dolgozunk ezen az ügyön, azóta még a szokásosnál is furcsább." Magyarázta tovább Van Pelt.

Brennan hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy ő is bekapcsolódhat a beszélgetésbe.

„Hogy érti ezt? Talán Booth ügynökkel vagy velem van baja a kollégájuknak?"

„Szerintem féltékeny Booth ügynökre." Vágta rá Grace, melynek hatására három csodálkozó szempár bámult rá.

A temetők mindig csendesek, de ahogy Lisbon és Booth a sírok között ballagtak, mintha a szokásosnál is nagyobb lett volna a csend. A nő lassan megállt az egyik sírkő előtt, és csak bámult rá, miközben az FBI ügynök mellé lépett.

„Samuel Bosco" Olvasta némán a férfi a kőtáblára vésett nevet.

Szemébe könnyek gyűltek, ahogy eszébe jutott az idős ügynök. Bosco-t még a seregben ismerte meg, és az ott átéltek hatására a legjobb barátokká váltak. Bár nem laktak egy helyen, mégis tartották kapcsolatot, és nem telt el úgy hét, hogy ne beszéltek volna legalább kétszer telefonon. Néhányszor még együtt is dolgoztak egy-egy ügyön, és általa ismerte meg Lisbont is.

A mellette álló nőre pillantott, majd megnyugtatásként a vállára tette a kezét, amint meglátta, hogy ő is a könnyeivel küszködik.

Tekintete újra a sírkőre tévedt, és mindennél jobban bántotta, hogy nem tudott eljönni a legjobb barátja temetésére. Ha a kisfia nem akkor került volna kórházba egy csúnya betegség miatt, akkor biztosan eljön. De mivel a fia mindennél fontosabb volt számára, így csak gondolatban búcsúzott el Bosco-tól.

„Ő volt a legjobb ember, akit ismertem." Törték meg a csendet Lisbon szavai.

Booth csak bólintott, és figyelte, ahogy a nő elhelyezte a magukkal hozott gyertyákat a sírkövön.  
Ekkor ő is odalépett, majd elővette a zsebében rejtőző öngyújtót, és meggyújtotta az összes gyertyát. Ahogy nézték a fényes lángokat, mindketten a régi időkre gondoltak.

**Ezt a fejezetet tehát Emma83 írta, a következő megint az enyém lesz. Most még osztom itt egy kicsit az észt, itt vannak a válaszok Zora kérdéseire: egy: nem, kettő: ha elmondanám nem lenne vicces, három: reméljük nem.**


	5. Egyszerű, de nagyszerű

**Végre sikerült befejeznem ezt a fejezetet. Remélem nem lett rossz :)**

Miután befejezték a közös ebédet, amin Jane nem volt hajlandó megjelenni, visszaindultak az irodába.

Ahogy belépett az ajtón, Lisbon rögtön észrevette, hogy Jane nincs a teremben. Titkon remélte, hogy a férfi ott fogja őket várni, mert bár megszokta az eltűnéseit, megszeretni semmiképp sem tudta őket. Mindig attól tartott, hogy egyszer nem jön vissza, hogy egyszer rosszul méri fel az ellenfelét, rosszkor húz fel rossz embert. Valamiért azonban most a szokásosnál is rosszabb előérzete volt.

- Még nem jött vissza. – jegyezte meg hangosan Grace – Szerintetek hogy csinálja? Mi még a családtagokkal sem beszéltünk, ő meg már a saját elméletét készül bizonyítani...

És ez volt az, ami Lisbon eszébe jutatta, hogy tényleg elfelejtettek beszélni a családokkal. Még a rossz hírt sem közölték velük.

- Mi legyen a következő lépés? – kérdezte végül Cho.

- Beszéljünk a családokkal. Cho, te és Rigsby mentek a Nevadában talált áldozat családjához, Grace, tied az, akit tegnap találtunk, én és Booth pedig meglátogatjuk a másik két családot.

- És én? – szólalt meg Brennan, hangja sokként érte Lisbont, aki már szinte meg is felejtkezett a nő jelenlétéről

- Maga Grace-el megy. – Lisbonnak szerencsére volt B-terve

Brennan megvonta a vállát. Semmi baja nem volt Grace-el, az igazat megvallva ő volt az egyetlen, aki igazán kedves volt vele a kezdetektől.

Lisbon és Booth szinte rögtön elindultak, hiszen nekik a délután két aggódó családot is meg kellett látogatniuk.

Az első család meglepően jól fogadta a hírt, mintha már korábban beletörődtek volna. Elmondásuk szerint a lányuk sosem maradt ki, ha csak egy negyedórát késett a busza, rögtön telefonált. Amikor egy évvel az eltűnése előtt kollégiumba költözött, és amikor nem telefonált egy este a megszokott időben, tudták, hogy baj van. Az eltűnését is ők jelentették, a szobatára még csak észre sem vette, amíg a rendőrök ki nem kérdezték. Lisbon és Booth semmi olyat nem tudtak meg, amit nem tudhattak volna meg az aktákból.

A második család már keményebb dió volt. A munkásosztálybeli család háza az egyik szélső kerületben állt, Lisbonéknak majdnem egy órába telt a délutáni csúcsforgalomban, hogy kijussanak. Út közben beszélgettek, de csak az ügyről. Vajon ki ölte meg ezeket a nőket? Miért? Szenvedtek a haláluk előtt? Volt köztük kapcsolat? Voltak más áldozatok is? Egy csomó megválaszolatlan kérdés.

Amikor bekopogtak az ajtón, egy kislány nyitotta ki, nem volt több tizenkét évesnél. Ő a nővérét vesztette el. Mikor az anya meglátta őket, tudta, miért jöttek. A másik áldozat szüleivel ellentétben ő egyedül nevelte lányait, és mindig is azt hitte, hogy Maggie csak elszökött. Hogy jobb élete legyen, vagy épp csak azért, hogy bosszantsa. A beszélgetés itt hosszabbra nyúlt, de sajnos semmi újat nem tudtak meg. Azonban egy fontos kérdés merült fel. Ha semmi közös nem volt a két lányban, hogy kerültek egy sírba?

Lisbon éppen meg akarta kérdezni, hogy beszélhet-e a kislánnyal, amikor meghallotta a telefonját.

- Elnézést. – lépett ki a folyosóra – Ezt fel kell vennem. – szólt még vissza

Booth nem tulajdonított különösebb figyelmet a dolognak, inkább tovább faggatta az anyát, hátha az tud még valamit. Amikor azonban pillanatokkal később Lisbon visszajött, tudta, hogy valami nagyon fontosat kellett találnia a nőnek. Látta a tekintetén.

- Booth, beszélhetnénk egy pillanatra négyszemközt? Dr. Brennan talált valami nagyon fontosat.

Booth kérdő tekintettel követte a nőt a folyosóra.

- Mit talált? – kérdezte végül, mivel Lisbon még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem

- Nem tudom, nem értettem meg. Valami Zacket emlegetett, azt hiszem.

Booth gyorsan átvette a telefont.

- Booth! – Brennan hangja nagyon lelkes volt – Megvan a gyilkosunk!

Ezzel az információval ilyen formában még Booth sem tudott mit kezdeni.

- Mit mondott a család?

- Nem a család. Zack hívott. Még tegnap elküldtem neki az alkarcsontokat, hogy elemezze őket. Ahogy összevetette a fotókat az adatbázissal, talált egyet, ami egyezett. De nem csak a forma, hanem a hely, és a feltételezett halál ideje is. Meg van a tettes, Kaliforniában van, a halálsoron várja az injekcióját!

- Ez szuper! Mi a neve?

- Felix Waugh. Itt tölti a büntetését Sacramentóban. Akarod, hogy veled menjek a börtönbe?

- Nem kell, megoldjuk Lisbonnal.

- Értem. – ha Booth nem lett volna ennyire izgatott, akkor talán hallotta volna azt a csalódottságot a nő hangjában, amit így nem vett észre

Booth visszaadta a telefont Lisbonnak, aki kérdőn nézett. A férfi szinte el is felejtette, hogy a nő nem hallotta azt, amit ő.

- Megvan a tettes. Ezek mind az ő áldozatai, de már a halálsoron várja a kivégzését. Megmondtam Bonesnak, hogy majd mi beszélünk vele, ugye nem baj?

- Nem, dehogy. Menjünk, és beszélgessünk el vele.

- Kivel?

Lisbon és Booth egyszerre fordultak a hang irányába. A testvér volt az. Nem tudták mit mondhatnának, még abban sem voltak biztosak, hogy tudja-e már.

- Azzal, aki megölte Maggie-t? – kérdezte újra, most már halkabban – Nézzék, mindent hallottam, amit anyámnak mondtak. Tudják ki ölte meg a testvérem, vagy nem?

- Sejtjük. – mondta végül Lisbon

- És elkapják?

- Ha ő volt, akkor már el van kapva. – próbálta Booth megnyugtatni a kislányt

- Miért? Mást is bántott?

- Igen. – mondta végül Lisbon

- Mennyit kapott?

- Halálbüntetést.

A kislány bólintott, majd ahogy feltűnt, úgy el is tűnt.

Lisbon és Booth nem is vesztegették tovább az idejüket, egy pár szót váltottak még az anyával, elmondták neki az új fejleményeket, és már indultak is a siralomház felé. Ugyan nem volt parancsuk, de a legtöbb halálraítélt meg szokta engedni a hatóságoknak, hogy meglátogassák. Az újabb autóút csendben telt, mindketten a gondolataikba mélyültek.

Mire megérkeztek a komor épülethez, már régen lejárt a látogatási idő, de Lisbon biztos volt benne, hogy ebben az egy esetben kivételt fognak tenni az őrök. És igaza is volt. Tizenöt perccel később már a sötét folyosón sétáltak, a rabok között, akik nem hagyták szó nélkül látogatásukat. Nem is csoda, errefelé nem gyakran jártak csinos nők.

Ahogy beléptek az apró társalgóba, a férfi elmosolyodott.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatásukat, nyomozók?

- Találtunk egy pár halottat. Úgy és akkor ölték meg őket, mint ahogy és amikor a maga áldozatait. Érdekes, nem?

- Én öltem meg, mind a négyet.

- Komolyan?

- Igen.

- És hogyan?

- Mint a többit. Megfojtottam őket egy párnával.

- És a karjuk?

- Kést szúrtam beléjük. Hogy ne mocorogjanak.

- Miért vallja be? Az akták szerint végig ártatlannak mondta magát.

- Mert én tettem.

- Bizonyítéka is van?

Lisbon, aki eddig csendben figyelte a szópárbajt most elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy kérdezzen. Boothtól.

- Booth, beszélhetnénk?

A férfi bólintott. Az ajtó mellett álló őr gyorsan kinyitotta a súlyos vasajtót, a két ügynök pedig kilépett a folyosóra.

- Miért akarod, hogy bizonyítsa?

- Mert az ő helyében bárki magára vállalná. Ha újabb eljárás indul, annak ideje alatt nem lehet kivégezni.

- És ha ő volt?

- Akkor bebizonyítja.

Lisbon lassan bólintott, még mindig a férfi indokain gondolkodva. Mégis létezik olyan, hogy valakinek érdeke magára vállalni egy gyilkosságot.

Visszaléptek a vasketrecbe. Lisbon egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát, ugyanis a férfi most már leplezetlenül őt bámulta.

- Tehát, mivel bizonyítja, hogy maga tette?

- Miért bizonyítanám? A szavam nem elég?

- Az ügyésznek nem. Márpedig magának előnyös lenne, ha az ügyész elé kerülne ez a három gyilkosság is. – Booth szándékosan mondott hármat, érdekelte a férfi tudja-e a helyes számot

- Négy. Négy lány volt. Ha kettesben hagy a kedves kolléganőjével, akkor biztos alá tudom valamivel támasztani az állításom...

Booth nem akart engedni, amikor legutóbb egyedül hagyott egy nőt egy sorozatgyilkossal, annak csonttörés lett a vége. Igaz, nem a nő csontja tört, de az igazat megvallva nem volt benne biztos, hogy Lisbon karja is olyan erős, mint Brennané.

- Rendben. – hallotta meg maga mellett nő hangját

- Nem, nem hagylak itt.

- Booth... megoldom egyedül, nagy lány vagyok.

A férfi kérdő pillantást vetett Lisbonra, a nő magabiztos mosollyal bólintott, így Booth végül felállt. Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, Waugh újra megszólalt.

- Maga is menjen ki!

Az őr kérdőn nézett Lisbonra, aki megint csak bólintott, így az őr is kilépett.

Ahogy a súlyos vasajtó becsukódott, Lisbon megszólalt.

- Tehát, mivel bizonyítja az igazát?

- Tudja, magának olyan a hangja, mint szegény Eve-é volt.

- Ki az az Eve?

- A lány, akit Maggie McLahan mellé temettem. Magának tudnia kéne, nem?

- Tehát tudja a nevüket?

- Igen. Maggie McLahan, Eve Jackson, Morgan Cohan és Katie Beglin. Eve és Maggie egy sírba voltak temetve, Morgant másfél kilóméterre tőlük, Nevadában temettem el, Katie testének helye pedig a mindkét helyszíntől ugyanolyan távolságra van, hogy tökéletessé tegye a háromszöget.

Lisbon lassan bólogatott, a férfinek igaza volt.

- Tudja, ha megérinthetem a karját, elmondom a többit is.

A férfi lassan Lisbon irányába nyúlt, de az elkapta a kezét a levegőben.

- Nem illene szívességet kérnie olyan dologért, ami magán segít. – figyelmeztette a nő, majd elengedte a csuklóját

- Ebben igaza van... de úgyis meghalok. Mit számít nekem az a fél év?

- Nem tudom. Mondja meg maga. Őr!

Mielőtt a férfi bármit is mondhatott volna, Lisbon már kint volt a folyosón.

- Elkaptuk. Sehonnan máshonnan nem tudhatta meg, a média egyik holttestet sem szagolta ki. Tudta a nevüket és a testük helyét, és a módszer is az övé.

- És ezzel csak újabb időt nyer élni. Nem igazságos ez a rendszer.

- Nem az. De most már menjünk innen, ez a hely nem igazán barátságos.

Lisbon bólintott, és el is indultak kifelé. Még szóltak a portásnak, hogy küldje majd el nekik a kihallgatás felvételét, a nélkül semmire sem mennének az ügyésznél.

- Nem kéne elmennünk enni valahová? Mármint az egész csapatnak. Nagyon régen volt már az az ebéd.

Lisbon bólintott. Elővette a telefonját, és gyorsan tárcsázta a kedvenc pizzázójukat.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Ha később rendelnék, már zárva lennének. Amúgy is, ha most megrendelem, akkor is csak addigra ér a központhoz mire mi.

Miután megrendelte a vacsorát, felhívta Grace-t, aki már az irodában volt, és a jelentését gépelte. Kiderült, hogy Rigsby és Cho is ugyanezt teszik, annak ellenére visszatértek az irodába, hogy Grace elfelejtett szólni nekik a gyors megoldásról. Szerencsére nem vették nagyon a szívükre.

Jane azonban még mindig nem került elő.

Mire Lisbon másodjára is letette a telefont, addigra már csak pár saroknyira voltak a központtól. Ez alkalommal kivételesen Booth vezetett. Lekanyarodott megfelelő mellékutcába, majd onnan a parkolóba. Ahogy beléptek a nagy, kihalt épületbe, megláttak a kissé elveszettnek tűnő pizza futárt.

- Új vagy a cégnél?

- Igen.

- Ha mi rendelünk, mindig hozd fel az emeletre.

- Értettem asszonyom.

Lisbon meg sem kérdezte mennyi lesz, gyakorlott mozdulattal fizette ki a fiút és vette át a három méretes dobozt. Booth lovagiasan felajánlotta, hogy viszi a dobozokat, de mivel lifttel mentek végül nem volt szükség a hősies szolgálataira. Ahogy kiszálltak a liftből, már a folyosón hallották, ahogy a többiek vidáman beszélgettek.

- Rendeltetek hawaiit is? – kérdezte Grace, amikor meglátta a dobozokat

- Elvileg az alsó az.

Nem csak Booth volt éhes, nagy volt a tolongás a dobozok körül. Amikor már mindannyian egy-egy szeletet szorongattak a kiválasztott ízűből, Cho szólalt meg.

- Van sör a hűtőben.

A kijelentést osztatlan öröm fogadta, úgy érezték ünnepelniük kell ezután a könnyen lezárt ügy után. Cho kivette az üvegeket a hűtőből, mindenki elvett egyet-egyet, kivéve Brennant.

- Lisbon, beszélhetnénk egy kicsit négyszemközt?

A nő furcsállta Booth kérését, hiszen egész nap kettesben voltak, de végül felállt, bánatos pillantásokat vetve jól megérdemelt vacsorájára.

- Az irodámban jó lesz?

Booth bólintott, és már el is indult. Ugyan csak egyszer járt korábban az épületben, mégis emlékezett rá, hogy hol van az említett helyiség.

- Mit szerettél volna? – kérdezte Lisbon, ahogy becsukódott a férfi mögött az ajtó

- Csak megkérdezni, hogy az ő hibája volt-e. Dél óta ezen gondolkodom. Miatta volt?

- Nem tehet róla!

- Ez igent jelent?

- Igen, de...

- De mi?

Mielőtt Booth megtudhatta volna a rögtönzött indokot, újabb alak lépett a homályos szobába.

- Rólam folyik a szó?

De mielőtt bármelyikük is letagadhatta volna, Jane teljes erejéből állkapcson vágta Booth-t.

A férfi arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, akármennyire is próbálta elrejteni azt. Végül azonban megemelte az öklét, és Jane irányába ütött. Sajnos azonban az gyorsabb volt nála, Booth ökle a pimaszan vigyorgó arc helyett csak egy sörösüveget ért. Nem tudta honnan szerezhette Jane, de ahogy darabokra tört, bizonyossá vált, hogy már üres. Létezne, hogy az a sok-sok alkohol Jane ereiben csörgedezik éppen? A nyomok határozottan erre mutattak.

Lisbon, aki eddig megdöbbenten figyelte az előtte kibontakozó jelenetet, most talpra ugrott, és Boothhoz sietett.

- Vérzik a kezed!

- Tudom.

Booth újra meg akarta ütni Jane-t, aki ezúttal már védtelen lett volna, de Lisbon közéjük állt. Illetve, Jane elé.

- Ez mire volt jó?

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak megfordult, és elsétált. Ahogy eltűnt a folyosón, Grace jelent meg.

- Bocs főnök, megpróbáltuk lebeszélni, de nem tudtuk.

- Azt elmondta ez mire volt jó?

- Cho szerint valamit mondott arról, hogy egy férfinek nem illene két nőt szédítenie, bár én nem hallottam.

Az rejtély volt, hogy Grace, és mögötte a csapat többi része, sőt még Brennan is miért csak ekkorra ért ide, de jelen esetben Lisbon nem firtatta az indokokat.

- Booth, hidd el, nem akarta.

- Persze... Sam sem miatta halt meg, és erről sem ő tehet. De majd ha egyszer neked lesz bajod miatta, azért sem ő lesz a hibás?

Lisbon erre nem tudott mit felelni. Booth nem is várta el tőle. Belekarolt Brennanbe, és elindult kifelé. A csapat – minden információ hiányában – egy pár pillanatig kérdően nézett Lisbonra, majd amikor nyugtázták, hogy nem is fogja őket felvilágosítani, inkább visszamentek a pihenőbe.

Lisbon nem tudta mit tehetne. Végül aztán úgy döntött nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, felmegy a padlásra és beszél Jane-el.

**Hozzám képest egy pöttyet epikusra sikeredett, de mivel ez az én utolsó fejezetem remélem megbocsátjátok. Kommenteket mindig szeretettel fogadunk!**


	6. A tanúlság

_Elérkeztünk az utolsó fejezethez! Remélem tetszeni fog, és továbbra is olvassátok majd az írásainkat!  
_  
Ahogy a nő belépett az ajtón, érdekes látvány fogadta. Az egész szobát üres sörösüvegek borították, némely darabokra hullva hevert a lábai előtt, pont úgy, mintha valaki nagy erővel földhöz vágta volna. A levegőt megtöltötte az alkohol nehéz szaga, és Lisbon ebből arra következtetett, hogy bőven jutott a padlóra is. Az előtte álló kisebb tócsa is erről tanúskodott. De mindezek az akadályok nem állhatták útját. Mindenképpen magyarázatot várt Jane-től az előbbi viselkedésére. Ezért keresztülgázolva az üvegeken a kanapéhoz lépett, ahol Jane feküdt a mennyezetet bámulva.

„Mégis mire volt jó ez az egész?" Lökte meg térdével az ágyat.

A férfi néhány pillanatig meg sem mozdult, és Lisbon türelme vészesen fogyni kezdett. De mielőtt újra beletérdelhetett volna az ágyba, a tanácsadó hirtelen felült.

„Mi van közted és az FBI-os között?" Tért rögtön a tárgyra, figyelmen kívül hagyva a hozzá intézett kérdést.

„Miről beszélsz?"

Jane felkelt az ágyról, és megállt a nő előtt.

„Rólad és Booth ügynökről." Lisbon érezte az alkohol szagát a leheletén. „Mi van köztetek?"

„Ő csak egy régi barát, semmi több."

„Persze, csak egy régi barát." Ismételte gúnyosan a nő szavait.

„Tudod mit? Aludj egyet, majd holnap beszélünk." Vetette oda Lisbon, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult a kijárat felé.

De mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót, váratlanul egy kéz ragadta meg a csuklóját.

„Láttam, hogy felmentetek a lakásodba."

„Követtél minket?" Fordult meg az ügynök, és csodálkozva Jane szemébe nézett.

„Igen, és nem kellett nagy fantázia, hogy kitaláljam miért mentetek oda."

Lisbont elöntötte a düh, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy mire célzott. De a férfi állapotát elnézve feleslegesnek érezte a magyarázkodást. Így csak kirángatta a karját Jane kezéből, majd újra elindult az ajtó felé. Még hallotta, ahogy a tanácsadó utána szólt, miután kilépett a helyiségből, de nem állt meg, még csak vissza sem nézett. Túl sok volt ez neki a mai napra. Fáradt volt, és csak arra vágyott, hogy hazaérjen és lefeküdjön aludni.

Másnap délelőtt az irodájában ülve meg sem lepődött, hogy Booth jelent meg az ajtóban. Tudta, hogy ma elmennek, hisz sikeresen lezárták az ügyet, és már csak a papírmunka volt hátra.

„Utálok búcsúzkodni." Az FBI ügynök csak ennyit mondott, és hallani lehetett a hangján a szomorúságot.

Lisbon megkerülte az íróasztalt, és megállt a férfival szemben.

„Én is!" Mosolyogni próbált, most mégsem tudott. „Hiányozni fogsz!"

„Te is nekem! Ígérem, hogy hívni foglak!"

„Ajánlom is!" Lökte meg játékosan a férfit.

Váltottak egy gyors ölelést, majd Lisbon volt az, aki először megszólalt.

„Sajnálom ami tegnap történt. Jane általában nem szokott így viselkedni." Maga sem tudta, hogy miért magyarázkodik a tanácsadó helyett. „Hidd el, ő nem rossz ember, csak rossz dolgokat élt át."

„Tudom, Bones tegnap este rákeresett az interneten. Csak azt az egyet nem értem, hogy miért véded ennyire?"

A nő nem válaszolt, csak zavartan a padlót kezdte bámulni. És ebből a reakciójából Booth érdekes dolgot szűrt le.

„Szereted őt, ugye?" Mivel választ továbbra sem kapott, úgy érezte, hogy a sejtése teljesen igaz. „Mint ahogy Sam-et is szeretted."

Az utolsó mondat hatására Lisbon hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

„Honnan tudsz te erről?"

„Ugyan már, hisz régóta ismertem Sam-et, és láttam hogyan nézett rád. És te is ugyanúgy néztél rá. Nem csak munkakapcsolat volt köztetek, igaz?"

A nő belenézett Booth szemeibe, és tudta, hogy teljesen őszinte lehet vele.

„Sam és köztem nem történt semmi, mert ő egy másik nőhöz tartozott. Tudod, nem lett volna tisztességes a feleségével szemben." Halkan sóhajtott egyet. „De igen, igazad van. Mindezek ellenére szerettem őt."

„Mint ahogy ő is szeretett téged." Egy ismerős hang szólalt meg a hátuk mögül. „Ezért is ígértette meg velem a halálos ágyán, hogy vigyázzak rád."

Lisbon megfordult, és egy szőke hajkoronát pillantott meg. Észre sem vették, hogy Jane belépett a helyiségbe.

Booth volt az aki először megszólalt. „Talán nem a megfelelő embert választotta erre a feladatra."

A két férfi egymásra bámult, és a levegő érezhetően megtelt feszültséggel. Lisbon gyorsan közéjük állt, mert nem akarta, hogy a tegnapi eset megismétlődjön.

„Jane! Miért jöttél?"

„Ha már itt van, megtudhatnám, hogy tegnap miért ütött le?" Kérdezte az FBI ügynök, mielőtt a tanácsadó válaszolhatott volna az előző kérdésre.

„Booth! Nem hiszem el, hogy nem jöttél még rá!" Brennan lépett be, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, majd Jane felé intett. „Ez az ember féltékeny rád."  
4 hours ago

Az FBI-os és Lisbon egyszerre szólaltak meg. „Tessék?"

„Ezt hogy érted?" Booth magyarázatot várt.

„Tudod, te és Lisbon ügynök." Szemeivel hol az egyikre, hol a másikra pillantott.

A két ügynök megint egyszerre szólalt meg, mikor megértették, hogy Brennan mire is célozgatott.

„Teresa és én? Hiszen úgy szeretem őt, mintha a húgom lenne."

„Seeley és én? Hiszen úgy szeretem őt, mintha a bátyám lenne."

Majd a hasonló kijelentésük után egymásra néztek és elmosolyodtak.

„Ezzel én tisztában is vagyok, de talán Mr. Jane nem tudta." Közölte Brennan. „És véleményem szerint szerelmes Lisbon ügynökbe."

A nő kijelentése után mindhárman Jane-re szegezték a tekintetüket, aki csak állt ott, és életében először meg sem tudott szólalni. Ezért csak fogta magát, és sietve elhagyta az irodát.

Késő este, miután Booth-ék már rég elhagyták a CBI épületét, és Lisbon is végzett a papírmunkával, úgy döntött, hogy ideje hazamenni. Gyors tempóban összeszedte a holmiját, és elindult a kijárat felé.

Egy kis idő múlva, miután felért a megfelelő emeletre, és nyitotta volna az ajtót, észrevette, hogy nincs is kulcsra zárva. Ösztönösen a pisztolyáért nyúlt, majd lassan belépett a lakásba. Óvatosan elindult körbenézni, de valami furcsát érzett a talpa alatt. Ahogy lenézett, töménytelen mennyiségű rózsaszirmot pillantott meg a padlón szétszórva. Már épp azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen betörő az, aki ilyesmit hagy maga után a helyszínen, mikor Jane lépett ki a konyhából egy csésze teával a kezében.

„Jane?" A nő a meglepettség után leeresztette a pisztolyt és eltette. „Majdnem lelőttelek. Mit keresel itt?"

„Csak szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni."

„Úgy, hogy betörsz a lakásomba és teleszórod rózsaszirmokkal?" Mutatott maga elé.

„Nem volt jobb ötletem."A férfi csak húzott egyet a vállán, majd letette a csészét, mielőtt folytatta. „Sajnálom a történteket, én csak…"

„Féltékeny voltál." Szólt halkan Lisbon.

„Észrevettem, hogy mennyi időt töltesz kettesben az FBI-ossal. És azt gondoltam, hogy van köztetek valami, ezért követtelek. Majd láttam, hogy feljöttetek ide, és…" Nem tudta kimondani, hogy a nőnek igaza van.

„Csak néhány gyertyáért jöttünk. Ezt te is láthattad volna, ha tovább maradsz." Magyarázta az ügynök. „Sam Bosco sírját látogattuk meg. Ő volt Booth legjobb barátja. És így ismertem meg Booth, Bosco által."

„Tehát mikor kettesben voltatok, akkor Bosco-ról beszélgettetek?"  
Lisbon kicsit elszomorodott. „Igen, Sam-ről, és a régi időkről, mikor együtt dolgoztunk."

Jane nem akarta bánatosnak látni a nőt, inkább szerette volna átölelni és megvigasztalni.

„Teljesen igazad van, féltékeny voltam. És Dr. Brennan-nek is igaza volt azzal kapcsolatban, amit mondott." Szólalt meg egész halkan, majd odalépett az ügynök elé, és mélyen a szemeibe nézve folytatta. „Szeretlek, Teresa!"

Lisbon zavarba jött, és egy pillanatra lenézett a lába elé, ahol a tengernyi rózsaszirom hevert, majd tekintetével visszatért a férfira. „Ez olyan giccses."

„Tudom, sajnálom!"

Egy pillanat csend telepedett rájuk, miközben egymást nézték.

„Ennyivel nem úszod meg!" Szólalt meg határozott hangon a nő, majd Jane arcát látva hirtelen elmosolyodott. „Csókolj meg, te idióta seggfej!"

Nem kellett kétszer mondani. A férfi lassan odahajolt, és gyengéden megérintette az ajkait. Majd ahogy érezte a viszonzást, még szenvedélyesebben folytatta. És mikor már nem kaptak levegőt, zihálva szétváltak.

„Én is szeretlek!" Suttogta Lisbon, mikor végre meg tudott szólalni.

A válasz egy hatalmas mosoly volt, melyet egy újabb csók követett. Majd mikor órákkal később egymás karjaiban pihentek, Lisbon visszagondolt az elmúlt napok történéseire, és levont egy fontos következtetést. Mégpedig azt, hogy néhány titok a múltból képes arra, hogy feltárja a jelen titkait.

_The End_


End file.
